Why Her?
by virginiachic
Summary: This is a one shot deal on the character of Jessica and about what is going through her mind as she watches Jacob confront Edward and Bella in the school parking lot.


"Check that out!" Mike shouted as we watched the glossy, black motorbike skid into the gravel. "Isn't that the kid from the reservation?"

I squinted through the mist and took note of Jacob Black's bulging form and gaped. When had he gotten so big? And why hadn't I ever noticed him before. He was HOT!

_Damn! What do they feed those Quileute boys?_ He definitely had not looked like this when we ran into him and his long haired buddies at La Push Beach. Oh yes, I would have noticed this guy. _Funny, I_ _don't remember anything out of the ordinary about him from that day._

In fact, I'd thought he was very boyish and sweet to keep Bella company while the rest of us went surfing. Yet the Jacob Black standing in front of me now looked anything but sweet. His stance was firm, his muscles evident even through his shirt and his dark, smoldering eyes gave a look to be reckoned with. Why would he ever waste his time waiting for Bella?

_I so don't get why all the guys are into her!_

"This is about to get interesting," I heard Mike murmur to Eric and Tyler under his breath as we all stared at the familiar shiny Volvo now pulling into its usual parking space.

I stared a bit harder trying to see past the dark tinted windows to make out whether or not there was a passenger inside before sighing and looking at my watch. If Bella were driving to school herself, she would have been here by now. Her hideous old truck—I still could not believe she'd let herself be caught dead driving that thing—was nowhere to be seen. She was in that Volvo.

I watched with undisguised bitterness as Edward emerged from the driver side looking godlike as ever even though his perfect face was twisted into a bit of a scowl. The sight of his frown made me shiver involuntarily, whether for the mind numbing effect he had on every female within a ten mile radius who was lucky enough to look at him, or for the fact that Edward Cullen _was_ in fact, kind of a scary guy… especially when he looked irritated.

"Jacob Black looks pissed," I spoke under my breath while edging slightly closer to the spot where the school sidewalk met the worn pavement of the parking lot, towing Mike alongside me as we both were anxious to get a closer look at the possible drama that was about to ensue.

Initially, I'd been certain that the boy had made the trip from the reservation to wait for Bella. But when I took note of the menacing expression on his face as he and Edward exchanged mutual hate filled glares with one another, I wondered if perhaps he'd actually come here for Edward instead—to pick a fight with him in front of everybody. Perhaps this had nothing to do with Bella at all.

Who was I kidding? This had _everything _to do with Bella! Since the first day, the day I'd watched her stumble awkwardly around this tiny excuse for a school unsure of where to go or who to speak to, how to maneuver her way around the damn _salad bar line_… ever since the day she'd stepped out of that ugly truck and into _my_ social order, she'd been sought after… _fought _over. Back then, it had been Mike and Eric constantly vying for her attention. Every now and then, Tyler would join in. Then the most undeniably gorgeous guy on this planet started paying attention to her, for what reason I still had yet to understand, and there she was—_Little Miss Popular._

_She's not even pretty…_ I fumed inwardly. _And if those klutzy feet of hers don't kill her first, that abominable sense of fashion will!_

But _she _was the one being helped out of the car by Edward Cullen. She was the one he kissed every single morning before escorting her to class. And _she_ was the one he now stood protectively in front of as Jacob Black, that hottie who seemed to come out of nowhere, strolled forward resolutely.

"Yes!" Mike hissed next to me, "they're totally gonna fight! Damn, my money's on the Quileute; the guy's a _mutant_. And he does look _pissed_."

Bella's expression was typical. She always looked so awkward standing next to Edward anyway, but now with _two_ hot guys towering over her on either side, she looked even _more _out of place. I could see the way her eyes flickered back and forth between them as if willing them not to fight. But for the life of me, I'd never understood why she had to constantly blush like that. Shouldn't she be reveling in this moment? Basking in the attention it brought her? She'd never get it otherwise.

I snorted quietly to myself then as I realized that probably wasn't true. She got it regardless of whether Edward was with her here or not. And what really irritated me was how much she seemed to hate it. What kind of girl hated being sought after that way? What was wrong with her?

Angela called it modesty. I called it idiocy. Then Angela called _my_ assessment a product of jealousy.

_That's crap…_ I thought acerbically as I continued to stare at Bella now backing away slightly behind Edward while Jacob Black seemed to be staring them both down. _I'm not jealous of _anyone, _least of all HER._

I just couldn't stand how Little Miss Innocent pretended all of this attention bothered her. She might have been able to fool every testosterone filled body at Forks High School but she wasn't fooling me. She left her school in Arizona and came to Forks _knowing_ she'd be the talk of the town. I mean, seriously, what did she think was going to happen? Of course everyone was going to be curious about her. Not only the daughter of the police chief but also the poor little lamb whose mother had whisked her away from her father and home when she was just a little girl. Well boo freakin' hoo!

I thought she'd be like the shiny new toy that held everyone's interest – for about a week. I expected that! But I didn't expect this. She's wasn't even feminine! She didn't even like to shop for God's sake! What normal female doesn't like to shop? She wore those same plain clothes, the same plain hair style, and those same stupid boots every day! Did she even own a dress? And hadn't she ever heard of wearing make-up? Guys liked that sort of stuff, or at least they did before she came to town.

_She is the only person I know of who could have a near-miss with death and come within mere inches of being squashed like a bug by a moving van and come out of it just as awkward but even more sought after. What the hell's wrong with this picture? That accident, or lack thereof, only increased this sick fascination they all have with her. _

_Hmm…I wonder what would have happened if Tyler hadn't been able to stop in time that day he had a run-in with an icy patch of pavement in the school parking lot?...the very same parking lot we are now standing in AGAIN!_

Whose hand would Edward now be holding? Who would Jacob Black be towering over right this minute? Everyone flocked around her that day ooohing and ahhhing over poor, poor Bella. And now yet again, something was about to go down in this parking lot over Bella! I just didn't get it.

Why her?


End file.
